Cosas de casa
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Recopilación de tareas de La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki.
1. Rosa chillón

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en la Tarea #1: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Rosa chillón**

¿Se puede echar de menos a alguien a quien nunca conociste?

Edward Lupin está completamente convencido de que sí. Él cada día _recuerda_ a sus padres. Y desde luego los echa de menos.

Se ha preguntado miles de veces cómo sonaría la voz de su padre cantándole una canción mientras él dormía plácidamente.

Centenares de veces ha imaginado la expresión divertida de su madre cada vez que lo viera tropezar. _Eres como tu madre_ , le repiten docenas de veces al día.

Y él se enorgullece, porque Tonks, _a secas_ , fue una tejona valiente y él está dispuesto a seguir sus pasos.

— Te queda bien ese color —la voz de Harry le llega desde la puerta y Teddy se lo queda mirando con una sonrisa velada.

— Era su favorito.

Ha decidido que su nuevo color de pelo será el rosa chillón.


	2. Ortigas

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en la Tarea #3: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Género:** General

 **Rating:** K+

 **Título general:** Tesoros entre las malas hierbas

Me tocó **Slytherin** y utilicé al personaje de **Severus Snape**

* * *

 **Ortigas**

— ¿Cuál es el ingrediente secreto de la poción anti-urticante? Diez puntos para quien sepa responder.

— Si es secreto, ¿cómo quiere que lo sepamos?

Severus Snape arrugó la nariz con disgusto al escuchar la estupidez que le acababa de soltar el estúpido de Potter al estúpido de Black.

El slytherin era incapaz de imaginar por qué la gente les seguía riendo las gracias después de cinco años siendo igual de estúpidos.

Con gesto digno, mantuvo la vista al frente antes de levantar la mano con diligencia.

— ¿Sí, Severus? —el profesor Slughorn siempre se tomaba licencias a la hora de hablar con sus alumnos predilectos, y eso henchía de orgullo al muchacho de ojos negros.

— El ingrediente secreto son las ortigas, previamente hervidas a 63 grados.

— Correctísimo. Diez puntos para Slytherin —obsequió Slughorn con una sonrisa.

Severus se giró al escuchar lo que decían los dos estúpidos, pero Lily Evans lo retuvo.

— No les hagas caso, Sev.


	3. Amapolas

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en la Tarea #3: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Género:** Romance/Drama

 **Rating:** T

 **Título general:** Tesoros entre las malas hierbas

Me tocó **Slytherin** y utilicé al personaje de **Daphne Greengrass**

* * *

 **Amapolas**

Daphne Greengrass era una rosa que destacaba por encima de las malas hierbas de Slytherin.

Sacaba buenas notas, tenía amigos –quizá sería más adecuado decir compañeros– que la rodeaban y la halagaban en todo lo que hacía.

También sabía que, aunque Pansy se las diera de reina, el título le pertenecía a ella.

Todo en su vida parecía sonreírle. Todo excepto la única persona de quién querría ver una sonrisa.

El alto y moreno muchacho que pasaba horas y horas sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común. El poseedor de unos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas que decoraban su anillo familiar.

Theodore Nott hacía suspirar a la menuda rubia, pero ella no sabía qué más hacer para captar su atención.

Lo que Daphne desconocía era que el principal motivo por el que Theodore no la miraba, era porque él prefería las amapolas. Que él veía la belleza en las malas hierbas.


	4. Enebro

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en la Tarea #3: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Género:** Romance/Humor

 **Rating:** T

 **Título general:** Tesoros entre las malas hierbas

Me tocó **Slytherin** y utilicé al personaje de **Scorpius Malfoy**

* * *

 **Enebro**

Scorpius Malfoy se desenvolvía como un verdadero chef en la cocina, las sartenes y las cazuelas parecían ser extensiones de sus brazos. Pelaba, cortaba y rebanaba sin un ápice de duda. Preparaba salsas exquisitas y la mejor ternera que uno podía probar.

Mientras el rubio descargaba toda su frustración en los fogones, unas manos de dedos largos y finos le envolvieron la cintura.

Él chico sonrió y se dejó hacer mientras seguía vigilando el líquido espeso que había en el fuego.

Las manos empezaron a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y su dueño apoyó la cabeza en su hombro derecho.

— ¿Qué te parece la salsa? —preguntó Scorpius, y con deliberada lentitud se acercó la cuchara de madera a los labios, solo para mancharlos.

Albus lo besó, saboreándola.

— Mmmm —consiguió decir.

— ¿Te gusta? He probado a hacerla con enebro.

— ¿A ver? Déjame probar otra vez, que no me ha quedado muy claro —respondió Abus juguetón.


End file.
